Yellow and Green, Blue and White
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: CHAPTER ONE REWRITTEN! Hated, abused, and scared Harry runs away from the Dursleys and limps into a abandoned church. He stumbles upon the a bold teleporter, who is the most beautiful creature Harry has ever seen. Dumble, Granger, Ron and female Weasley bashing. SLASH! Heavy elements of abuse. Rated M18 for a reason


A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS REWRITTEN! Just came up with this out of the blue. Not sure where I'm going with it, but I guess we will just have to see. This fanfic contains slash as in boy/boy and heavy elements of physical and emotional abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.

Prolouge

"FREAK!" 15 year old Harry Potter heard his hippo of an uncle yell from downstairs. He sighed and carried his already fatigued body down the stairs.

He had been beaten a few times since being 'home' but nothing too bad so far. The beatings weren't what got to him most at this point, it was the betrayal of his friends. And Dumbledore for that matter. He remembered quite clearly how the betrayal had come to light at the end of the year. During his battle with Voldemort for his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

Voldemort delved deeper into his mind, trying to find something to use against him. He found memories of the beatings, deciding to bypass them. He seemed to think it in poor taste to use those. He went deeper. Finding and showing Harry memories he never remembered having.

'Harry had been walking alone in his 2nd year trying not to get caught by Snape in the dungeons. He heard whispering, piquing his curiosity. He heard Ron and Hermione talking about him in low voices.

"I can't wait until Dumbledore finally gets rid of Harry. No money is worth almost dying last year. Or even have to be his friend." Harry froze and gasped. Hermione turned at the sudden noise, eyes going wide in horror when she saw Harry standing in the shadows. She raised her wand, muttering a memory charm.

There several more of that nature, including one pertaining to Ginny trying to dose him with love potions. After a few minutes, Voldemort took pity on him. "After this Harry Potter, don't get in my way. My fight is with Dumbledore. He doesn't care about you. Find someone who will. Leave this war to the adults. Focus on being a child." Then Voldemort left his mind.

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry slowly walked down into the kitchen, seeing his Uncle holding glass in his hand. He held it up and beckoned Harry closer. Against his better judgement, Harry walked toward his uncle, until he was about a foot away from him. Vernon grabbed his hair viciously and dragged him forward, holding the glass in his face. " WHAT IS THIS FREAK! WHY IS THERE A SPOT ON THIS GLASS!? WELL!" He screamed in his nephew's face. When Harry didn't answer fast enough, he slammed his back into hard into the counter, bending in a way that was far from natural. But Harry didn't scream. He wouldn't make a sound. This just infuriated Vernon more. He threw Harry to the floor, kicking him repeatedly in the legs and arms that he had brought up to protect his stomach. He kept kicking him until his nephew went limp on the floor. He then left him bleeding in the dining room.

Several hours later, Harry woke in immense pain. He finally decided he had had enough. He was done. He was going to leave. He dragged himself outside, lifting himself to his feet, and going wherever his feet would guide him.

The only thing Harry could think as he ran through the streets of Surrey was why. Why did his aunt and uncle hate him? Why did they beat him? Why did Dumbledore betray him? Why did he pretend to care, then leave him with those monsters after he begged him not to? Why did Sirius have to die? Why did Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and pretend to care about him, only to steal his money from him? Not that he really cared about the money, but it still hurt. He was hurting in so many ways.

He was now limping near an abandoned church, it looming over him looking haunted and destitute. But it would provide good shelter for now. He slowly limped toward it, having to stop every few steps to deal with the pain. Once he finally reached the doors, he carefully pushed the door and peered inside warily. He noticed that a few of the candles at the front were lit, telling him someone else was there. He slowly went inside and peered around, searching for said person. Upon finding no one, he decided to do something that most people would consider stupid… He called out to whoever it was.

"Hello?" No answer. "I know someone is here." At that he heard a soft 'bamf' come from somewhere, but no reply. " I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I need somewhere to hide and keep relatively warm for a while. I hope you don't mind a little company for a while." He said as he sat down on a nearby pew, whimpering at the pain that erupted from his back. After a moment he started to wheeze and gasp for air. He heard the strange noise again, and saw a pair of bright yellow eyes and blue skin before he blacked out. The last thought he thought he had was 'beautiful'.

A/N: The next chapter will be in Kurt's POV. Hope you guys enjoy, and review!


End file.
